


Donuts and Destruction

by Kay8118



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Beach City, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Lars - Freeform, Mental Illness, Romance, Sadie - Freeform, Self Harm, Self Loathing, Steven - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay8118/pseuds/Kay8118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars and Sadie's roller coaster of a relationship continues to be a constant up and down. Sadie knows that Lars isn't good for her but she keeps giving him chances. What she doesn't know is he's been on a roller coaster of his own; battling his inner demons. Lars wants to be with Sadie but day by day his demons seem to distort his reality more and more, until he doesn't have any other chances left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*trigger warning*  
This story contains mentions of self harm, depression, mental disorders and mentions of suicide. Read at your own discretion. 

 

"LAAAAAAAAAARRSSS" Sadie screeched across The Big Donut. They had both been there less than an hour and the grouch was already asleep on the job.  
"Huh?" Lars hastily lifted his head off of the counter, eyes glassy.  
"Dude we haven't even been here an hour and you're already slacking off, leaving me to do all the work!" Sadie fumed. Lars just cocked his head to the side, still taking in what she had said. "Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?" She couldn't help but stare at him, he was completely ignoring her. "LAARSS" she continued to raise her voice. "...are you okay?..."  
"I'm sorry Sadie, just give me a minute." Her mouth dropped. No smart ass comments from him... No excuse... Nothing.  
"Oh yeah, that's fine." She watched as he slowly got up and walked to the break room. He wasn't even going to bother putting up a fight with her; he simply didn't have the energy or the patience. The sooner he did what she wanted, the smoother his day would go. Little did Sadie know Lars has not even slept the previous night, and it was taking everything he had physically and mentally to stay awake. Lars stretched and mumbled out a soft yawn. This was going to be a long day for him. He slowly made his way back out to the sales counter and sat back down, resting his head on his arms. Before Sadie could say anything to him Steven burst through the front doors. "Good morning!!!" Steven shouted way too chipper. A groan escaped Lars' lips. "Mornin' Steven. Chocolate Jelly?" Sadie was already prepared to pack one up for him. "Yeah! How did you know?" Steven beamed. Lars just let out another groan and buried his face into his arms further. Steven cocked his head and slowly got closer to Lars, patting him on the head. Almost immediately Lars hissed, "do not touch me Steven." But didn't remove his head from the current position it was in. Stevens hand slowly recoiled from his fiery curls. "Sorry." Steven looked at the ground. "Don't mind him, he's been cranky today. Probably out partying too late last night or something." Sadie whispered to Steven. "That's ok, I should go I have important gem duties to attend to today! Thanks Sadie, bye Lars!" Steven said bouncing out the door. Lars heard everything Sadie has said to Steven but just didn't have the energy to correct her. "So are you just going to sit there all day or what?" Sadie was beginning to get annoyed again. The exhausted teen slowly raised his head up, eyes burning red and dark circles more prominent. His headache pounded in his ears worse than any hangover. "Sades I'm not feeling too good..." Lars moaned. "Yeah ok boy who cried wolf. I'm sorry you're tired but we've all had to work when we don't want to. So you aren't leaving me to do all the work." She glared as he continued to sit in silence. Vomit burned at the back of his throat. He swallowed and breathed slowly. When his nausea became too much to bear he trampled past Sadie. "I'm sorry Sadie I have to go..." Was all he could muster out before getting out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lars nearly ran home, anxiety filling his chest more so than normal. Sadie just didn't get it, and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. She wouldn't understand even if he had told her. Once Lars made it home he was promptly greeted by his mom. "Hi honey, off work so early?" Lars didn't even have time to answer her as vomit crept back up his throat, and he had to make a mad dash to the bathroom. Everything was coming back again; everything he had worked so hard to keep covered up. _______________________________________ As the next few days went on, Sadie grew more and more fed up with Lars' "sick" texts. "Steven he hasn't been here for 3 shifts, and he didn't look that sick to me when he left the other day." Sadie groaned to the younger boy. "Maybe Lars really is sick though Sadie. I hope he feels better." Steven shrugged. Little did they know, Lars was spending his days curled in bed avoiding the world. He even faked sick to his parents. He wasn't exactly sick in the sense that he was contagious; he just felt so miserable it made him sick. His parents had no idea what kinds of things ran through his head. He didn't want them thinking any worse of him than they already did. Lars didn't want to feel this way, but he didn't exactly have a choice. A soft buzz could be heard from his bedside table, a text from Sadie. 'Thanks for leaving me by myself again today... It was crazy busy. If you're really "sick" hope you feel better.' Lars' heart plummeted. He wasn't doing this to make sadies life harder, he just simply was falling back into an inescapable depression. Although, he couldn't blame her... He had faked sick or injured more than once. He hated hurting Sadie, he truly did. His eyes welled up with fresh tears and he wiped furiously at them. "God I've been such an asshole to her." He sighed to himself. Before he knew it, he was dialing her number and listening to the ring on the other end. After a few rings he thought she was blowing him off until he heard "what" on the other end. "Hey... Sadie." He mumbled. "What do you want? You are too sick to show up to work but you can call me?" He could hear the anger in her voice. "I- I... Uh." He knew she was waiting for an answer. The other end was silent. "I can help close up tonight I feel better than I did this morning." Sadie laughed sarcastically, "well don't bother at this point." "I just-" he tried to explain. "Forget it Lars. I'll see you tomorrow unless you decide you're too sick again." And with that she hung up the phone. His hands were balled into fists involuntarily and anger flared throughout his body. This time tears of anger fell from his eyes; and he just let them. He would resort back to the one things he knew of that would help take this feeling away. He proceeded to reach into his nightstand for an exacto knife, and soon he wouldn't feel anything anymore.


End file.
